


Paranormal Encounter

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Thomas Sharpe - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghost/Human, Haunted mansion, Light Dom/sub, Light/Medium Bondage, Masturbating, NSFW, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Self-pleasuring, Smut, dirty talking, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2015 and Olivia loves investigating old haunted houses. She always gets a thrill if she’s able to spot and record strange happenings and spooky occurrences. However, when she sees the lonely spirit that haunts the mansion atop Crimson Peak, she’s not quite prepared when she meets him. Will she live to tell this spooky but erotic tale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Encounter

It’s Halloween night and this trip couldn’t be more ideal for me. I had a friend who lives here in London and she had told me about an old haunted mansion that was located on top of a hill. The property use to be owned by a wealthy family but when the last known relative died, the property’s deed could never be found and thus, it was abandoned. There had been many stories told by the locals who lived close by, saying that the house was haunted by the family that use to live there. Specifically, two siblings, Lucille and Thomas Sharpe. Their history wasn’t well known, but it was rumored the siblings had committed horrifying murders in their past, and haunt the mansion to this day, searching for more victims to placate their blood lust. Whatever the stories and the rumors say, I’m determined to make this Halloween night an unforgettable one! And I won’t let any tall tales scare me away!

I parked my truck just outside the entrance to make it easier to grab and tote my gear. As I stepped into the foyer, my eyes scanned the run-down décor and hall ways, and I couldn’t help but gape at the marvelous size. Despite time having taken its’ toll on this place, one could tell this mansion must’ve been absolutely beautiful at one time. Now, it was just dark, gloomy, damp, support beams had fallen and rotted, and the wind howled throughout the house’s interior. I was particularly grateful I had packed an extra thick blanket along with my sleeping bag. All of my friends think I’m insane when I stay overnight in houses like this but I always carry protection in case any burglars show up, specifically a nice little Smith and Wesson pistol that I knew would knock anyone on their ass. I was ready to face any danger, whether dead or living. Once I had my bearings of the house, I began to extract my tripods and video cameras, setting them up in miscellaneous rooms. I setup one camera in a bedroom, a bathroom, one long corridor, and the kitchen area. My base was in the foyer and I sat my laptop on the old piano off to the side. I booted it up and grinned with excitement as the livefeed began streaming on my monitor. Now it was just a matter of waiting around, watching, and listening…

I awoke to a strange sound, immediately gripping the handle of my pistol. I hadn’t realized when I had fallen asleep but I was wide awake now and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little spooked from the sudden noises. My eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the source of the sound. The sounds resembled something of strained moans, and it sent chills up my spine. However, it sounded far away, so I checked the livefeed on the computer. The kitchen, corridor, and bathroom were clear, but I noticed something strange inside the bedroom. Something was moving. The sheets appeared to be wrinkling of their own will? I grabbed my flashlight and quietly treaded up the stairs, heading toward the bedroom I had set up the camera. The moans were coming louder and clearer the closer I drew to the doorway, and I noticed something else strange. There appeared to be light source coming from within the room that had previously not been there. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat, held my breath, and dared to look inside. What my eyes beheld was not only a paranormal phenomenon, but a salacious scene to witness. There, upon the bed sheets, was a tall lean man stretched out, wearing early Victorian-era clothes, like an open white button-up dress-shirt and tight black pants with suspenders. I could feel myself shiver slightly when I could see right through him like misty fog, but yet he was solid, somehow. Despite the deep circles around his scrunched-shut eyes, his otherworldly pale complexion, and the seemingly bleeding cut upon his cheek I couldn’t help but find this entity attractive, with his long dark tousled hair and his lithe frame. His jaw jutted slightly as he bared his teeth, groaning as his body arched. I was confused by his pained noises… That is, until my eyes followed his long arm and saw what his hand was doing. I could feel the warmth of my cheeks flushing as I watched his long fingers gripping and pumping the long hard cock between his legs. I couldn’t believe I was standing here, not only seeing a full bodied ghost, but watching him… pleasure himself. I couldn’t look away as his body writhed and he continued moaning out in lustful bliss, one hand clutching at the sheets beneath him. My heart skipped a beat when he turned his head on the pillow, toward my direction, and I watched with fascination as his lips parted, panting raggedly. He was trying to speak but his voice was so faint and hoarse, it was hard to figure out what he was saying.

“ _Come to me…_ ” He beckoned upon a ragged breath. When his eyes slowly opened, I couldn’t hide my terrified gasp. His eyes were absolutely ethereal in appearance, having yellow irises and black scleras. I was frozen in place, horrified to move. Was he looking at me? Was he… talking to me? My body shuddered when I heard his raspy voice speak again.

_“Please… Come to me… Olivia.”_

I shrieked! How did he know my name!? I nearly dropped my flash light as I scrambled down the hallway and staircase, and back to the safety of the foyer. I looked at the laptop in a panic; part of me hoped I wouldn’t see this salacious apparition on the livefeed of the camera. To my relief, nothing was there on the screen. The room was dark and everything in the room was still and quiet. Had I imagined such a sight? Did my imagination create the self-pleasuring specter, in a delusional state of fear? I’m not sure, anymore. All I did know was that I was exhausted and my body was crying out for sleep. I turned my laptop on sleep mode, rolled out my sleeping bag in a semi-clean space, placed my pillow down and snuggled myself in. It did not take long for sleep to overtake me…

… … … … 

A faint light flickered behind my closed eyelids. I slowly stirred from my deep sleep to locate the light, and I spotted a candle holder, with three lit candles flickering in the darkness but efficiently illuminating the surrounding space. I know I didn’t light any candles before falling asleep… And then a cold fear washed over me when I realized, not only was I not in the foyer anymore, but I was lying in the bedroom I saw the ghost earlier. Specifically, on top of the same bed I found the apparition. I tried to move but I was restrained. I tilted my head upward and panicked when I found my wrists securely bound to the headboard with rope. I whimpered as I pulled and tugged at the rope desperately trying to free myself but my body froze when I heard the bed creak. Dread filled my pounding heart as I dare to look down, and I felt it sink when I was face to face with the ghost. I wanted to scream, but something held me back. As I stare into his eyes, I could see something there. I trembled when he drew closer to me, his face now mere inches from mine. I scrunched my eyes shut and whimpered, terrified of his unknown intentions. However, I was shocked and surprised when I felt something remarkably cold yet soft against my lips. I dared to open my eyes slightly, and my cheeks flushed to find him kissing me. My body shuddered when his large icy palm cupped my cheek, coaxing me with utmost tenderness. Strangely, I found myself growing relaxed beneath the specter’s gentle touch, and with wary reluctance, I began to return the kiss. He moaned softly against my lips and I could feel him roll his hips against my core. This sensual action took me by surprise, and I couldn’t help but moan involuntarily.

 _“Please… Let me feel you…”_ His voice whispered to me.

“Wha-what?” I looked up at him confusedly. My heart leapt in panic again when I watched him pull out a butcher knife from behind his back. I whimpered and fought against my bonds, bucking my hips to maybe get him to fall off. Despite my efforts, he remained still, and I could even see my legs actually passing through his ethereal body like he was fog. I trembled when he lowered the blade to my chest, whimpering in fear.

“Please… Please don’t kill me.” I mewled. His face remained impassive as he dragged it down the middle of my chest, over my stomach, and hooked the tip underneath the hem of my shirt. I shrieked when he suddenly jerked it up underneath the material, effectively ripping it open and revealing my heaving breasts. This is probably the one time in my life I had wished to wear a bra. For the first time since I’ve met this strange ghost, the corner of his lips twitched up into a small smile and his facial features relaxed.

“ _Your flesh… is perfection_.” He cooed softly. I whimpered again when he placed the cold tip of the knife upon the swell of my right breast. He applied the tiniest bit of pressure and I gasped as the coldness just barely stung at my skin. It wasn’t painful, but I was surprised to see a thin red cut blossoming tiny droplets of blood upon my skin. For a moment, the sight made my stomach flip uneasily. However, when the ghost lowered his face to the cut, a surprised moan left my lips when his warm tongue glided over the cut. My mind clouded with lustful need as he began to suckle at my skin, using his free hand to gently squeeze my other breast. My body began to writhe and undulate of its own will beneath him, and his hips rolled lazily to match my movements. The reverberations of his moans against my breasts sent sparks of tingling arousal straight to my core.

“Please…” I whispered on panted breath. He rose from suckling at my flesh to gaze into my eyes with fondness. The smile on his lips made me feel more at ease, having guessed that perhaps his intentions weren’t murderous, after all. “Please… tell me… tell me your name.” I whispered shyly, nibbling my bottom lip. The phantom chuckled quietly.

 _“It has been ages… since anyone has asked for my name…”_ He sighed wistfully. _“It’s Sharpe.”_ He added, to which my eyes widened in disbelief. Could it really be…?

“Sharpe? As in, Thomas Sharpe?” I queried and he answered by simply nodding. “My God… I’ve heard all kinds of stories of—“ My words were silenced when he placed a long cold finger against my lips, shushing me with a whisper.

 _“Please… I do not wish to speak of the past. Remembering such memories are far too tragic.”_ Thomas lamented with a sigh. _“For now… Let me relish and bask in the warmth of your skin…”_ He stroked his palm down my stomach, to which my eyes fluttered closed dreamily and I sighed. My heart began to flutter when his fingertips glided over the waistband of my trousers. _“Let me see… The entirety of your beauty.”_ He whispered. Thomas hooked his fingers into my pants and slowly tugged them down my legs, now leaving me in nothing but my red lace butterfly panties. He smiled when he pressed his fingers against my slit, rubbing the material against my folds, which triggered me to whimper, but with need now. I watched him with aroused curiosity when he moved further down between my legs and I quivered just slightly when he revealed the knife again. Thomas took notice of my trembling and brushed his cold cheek against my thigh sweetly. _“Do not fear, my lady… I do not wish to hurt you… At least, in ways you won’t enjoy.”_ He chuckled with a playful smirk. When I felt the sting of the cold blade again atop my thigh, I gasped, but my mind did not dwell on the pain long when Thomas began suckling and lapping at the cut. The contrast of his colds lips and his unbelievably warm tongue was a heady cocktail that felt beyond incredible. I could feel my cunt throbbing as he moaned and suckled hungrily, and I was unable to control my hips from rolling longingly. Thomas only chuckled as I pulled against my restraints.

“ _Is something the matter, my sweetling?”_ He teased, running his tongue up the center of my knickers, making my hips buck and I gasped. I couldn’t help but whine though; I was desperate to feel his tongue without my damned underwear being in the way!

“Thomas… Please…” I begged. The phantom snarled and sank his teeth on the inside of my thigh, causing me to cry out and whimper. His large hands reached up and groped my breasts hard, pinching my painfully hard nipples. I felt tears spring to the corners of my eyes as I winced in pain.

“ _You will refer to me as **Lord Sharpe** , young lady._” Thomas growled, grabbing my knickers with one hand and ripped them from my body, causing me to yelp! I had little time to react as his hand tossed my ruined panties to the floor and delved two cold fingers deep into my cunt, earning him a wanton cry from my lungs. _“You are so warm… and so tight, my dear. You want this, don’t you?”_ He whispered, beginning a quick rhythm of pumping into my wet heat. Despite the first initial unwelcomed intrusion of his cold fingers, when Lord Sharpe curled his fingers and relentlessly rubbed that delicious sweet spot within my core, I found myself surrendering to him completely and unashamedly. My back was arching off the bed as I writhed like a harlot, subconsciously pulling at my rope bindings as he racked my body with indescribable pleasure.

“Oh god, Lord Sharpe!… Oh, fucking please!!” I screamed through my bared teeth, feeling my climax drawing closer and closer.

“ _Please, what, my little wanton pet_?” Lord Sharpe growled.

“Please let me cum, Lord Sharpe!!” I begged. He pressed his thumb to my clit and began rubbing it rapidly, and the overwhelming sensation was my undoing. I cried out as my whole body tightened and my pussy clamped down around his fingers as I came hard. My warm cum dripped onto his fingers and seeped beneath my ass as I rode out my orgasm. But Lord Sharpe was relentless, not willing to let my body rest as he continued thrusting into me. I wanted to recover but he was quickly pushing me over once more, and the immense pleasure was causing tears to stream down my cheeks as I cried out for him again and again. After having cum a second time, leaving me soaked between my thighs and gasping for breath, the lustful phantom withdrew his fingers from my quivering core. I watched with aroused fascination as Lord Sharpe took them into his mouth, and I was hypnotized by how his tongue slurped and licked every centimeter of his fingers clean of my nectar.

“ _Tell me, darling…_ ” He began to speak as his hands started to unbuckle his pants. My eyes were fixed on his fingers as he unbuttoned his trousers and I couldn’t hide my gasp when he revealed his long thick cock. Even in the dim lighting, I could see the glistening of precum showing at the top of the bulbous head. His dimples shown as a wicked smile crept incredibly high up his cheeks. _“Do you think you can handle being fucked by the likes of me?”_ He questioned, kneeling between my legs. My whole body shuddered when his large cold hands grasped my hips and pulled me as close as my restraints would allow, pushing my thighs apart with his long legs. I whimpered as he stroked the tip of his member up and down my slit, then teased my clit as he rubbed it in slow deliberate circles. _“Do you think your mortal body can handle being pounded by an otherworldly lover whom could fuck you endlessly, if I so wished to?”_ He growled, slowly pushing himself in just the slightest, only to withdraw and torture me with the smallest taste of ecstasy. My mind was in a lustful fog and what little logic, fear, trepidation, or otherwise I had left about this ghostly entanglement had disappeared from my thoughts entirely. All I wanted and could think of was Lord Sharpe, fucking me, owning me, and laying claim to me however he wanted.

“My Lord Sharpe, I beg you… Please… Please fuck me.” I moaned wantonly. “I would give my very soul… if it meant I can experience this pleasure for all eternity.” I sighed, rolling my hips against him. His eyes fluttered and he groaned, rubbing his shaft against my slick cunt.

 _“As you wish, my lady.”_ With those words, Lord Sharpe snapped his hips speedily, impaling me with his cold hard cock. I screamed out in painful ecstasy but I was given no respite as the spirit began a merciless pace of rutting into me. His brow furrowed and he bared his teeth like a vicious, grunting each time he slammed into me repeatedly. Tears continued to fall over my flushed cheeks as his cock rammed into my cervix and I could feel my wrists burning exquisitely as the rope chaffed my flesh. The line between pain and pleasure was but a blur as I reveled in every brutal thrust of his hips and the continuous sensation of being filled and stretched beyond measure. I started to feel another orgasm threatening to overwhelm me and Lord Sharpe must’ve felt it as his pace began to slow down. I whimpered and writhed beneath him, looking up into his eyes with plea. He reached over my small body and with no effort, ripped the rope binding my wrists to threads with his bare hands. Once that was done, he flipped my body onto my stomach, pulling me up onto my knees, and commenced to rut into me again with ruthless vigor.

“Oh my, Lord… Lord Sharpe… Oh fuck…” I panted his title like a mantra, my voice was barely audible amongst the lewd sounds of his hips slapping against my ass and his violent grunts.

“ _That’s it, my sweetling… Ahhn… Let me… Take you over the brink. Cum… Cum for me…_ ” He groaned between his thrusts, snaking his hand between my legs. As his fingers tapped and rubbed tight fast circles around my clit, I screamed, straining my throat as I cried out through my earth-shattering orgasm. My hands fisted into the sheets, my body tightened, and my cunt squeezed and gripped around him as I came hard. I could feel my nectar squirting around his cock and running down the inside of my thighs. Lord Sharpe clutched my hips with an iron grip as he slammed into me one last time, spilling his cold seed inside my hot quivering core. The last thing I felt before I passed out from exhaustion was his tall frame leaning over me; his soft cold lips showered the back of my neck and shoulders with tender affectionate kisses and gentle flicks of his tongue…

… … … …

The gentle sounds of twittering birds awoke me. My eyes opened slowly, finding that morning had come and the sun’s rays shone down inside the foyer, warming my chilled and sleepy body. My mind felt as though I were stuck in a fog, blurry images of the night before clouded my vision. I could still recall the sound of the ghosts groans… The feel of his cold hands and lips… But how did I end up back inside the foyer? I remembered right before I passed out, I was collapsing in a gasping heap upon his bed. Was it all a lucid dream? 

As I shifted inside my sleeping bag, my cheeks suddenly flushed when I sat up. My eyes fell to my torn and shredded red knickers lying next to my laptop. And I could’ve swore I heard Lord Sharpe’s mischievous chuckle echo in the halls as I quickly sprinted out the doors and left the mansion…

But not for good.


End file.
